


Lively

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, I am obsessed with this ship, Just a drabble, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Aomine Daiki, Serial Killers, They mirder people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Daiki brought Yukio into this. Now he likes to watch him work.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kasamatsu Yukio
Kudos: 2





	Lively

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my collection of drabbles. My friend said they might so better separated, so I'm trying it out.
> 
> Beta-read.

It's not like he always wanted this life. Sharp blades coated in red was not always an appealing sight for him. Until he meets _him_.

Tan skin, dark blue hair and eyes. A smile sharper than any knife.

His name is Daiki, that's the only thing he tells him.

Over time, Yukio learns what Daiki enjoys. He likes knives, particularly the dull ones so he can pull louder screams from his victims. He loves torture. Ripping his victims apart piece by piece always brings a gleeful smile to his face. He likes watching, sometimes. Mostly when Yukio takes the lead. Like now.

Daiki is sitting against the wall of the basement. His expression is one of complete adoration and fascination.

Yukio lifts the person's hand just as another spurt of blood comes out. It sprays him in the face, Daiki lets out a low hum. Yukio licks the blood up from his lips as he drops the hand back to the floor. "I'm surprised it did that," he admits as he looks over the body below him. They're completely unrecognizable. The legs are mangled and bent at odd angles. The left arm is a few feet away, flesh burnt beyond repair. And the right arm is carved up, the middle finger of the hand over by Daiki's foot.

"Me too," Daiki muses as he takes the severed finger and rolls it beneath his foot. "Blood looks good on you." Yukio rolls his eyes and moves to stand up. "Makes you look more alive."

Yukio chuckles at that and walks towards the other. His foot rests on top of Daiki's that's on the finger. "I thought my deathly complexion was what made you attracted to me," he teases. Daiki hums again and reaches up to grab Yukio's bloody hand. He brings it to his mouth and licks off the blood before it can dry anymore. His eyes never leave Yukio's as he thoroughly licks the blood from his skin. When he finishes, he pulls his foot free from under Yukio's and stands up. He toes the finger one last time before he kicks it to the other side of the room. A warm arm loops around Yukio's waist then and pulls him in closer.

"Let's get cleaned up and go have dinner," Daiki says lowly. His lips graze over Yukio's jaw teasingly. "I'll clean up the mess when we get home."

Yukio tilts his head slightly as an amused smile tugs at his lips. "Did I do that good today? I get out of clean up?" He wraps his arms around Daiki's neck loosely.

"I never make you do the clean up." Daiki pouts then and ducks his head to bite Yukio's neck, hard. Yukio groans and clings to Daiki a little tighter.

It's true. Daiki prefers to do the clean up himself. All Yukio really does is scrub the blood stains off of the cement. It's the only thing Daiki ever asks him to do. He doesn't mind a bit. But he loves to tease.

The news talks about a body found in the park the next day. Yukio snuggles into Daiki's side further. "Do you think they'll catch us this time?"

Daiki's arm presses into Yukio's side harder. "Not a chance."

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, comments or requests? Please:  
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)


End file.
